


Relaxation in cuffs

by siangjiang



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Bondage, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Sam tugged at the handcuffs and felt them start to give away under his strength. Cheap white plastic.“So?” Deadman asked “How does it feel?”“Like they’d break any moment”“Good”
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Deadman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 141





	Relaxation in cuffs

Sam tugged at the handcuffs and felt them start to give away under his strength. Cheap white plastic.

“So?” Deadman asked “How does it feel?”

“Like they’d break any moment”

“Good. That’s how they’re supposed to feel”

“Then what’s the point?”

Deadman sat on the bed next to Sam “The point is for you to feel handcuffed but not helpless” He stroked Sam’s naked belly “I’ve seen how you handcuff yourself when you sleep and thought you might want to try this. But of course you have full control over the cuffs at night so I thought it was important for you to have control now too”

Sam leaned back into the pillows Deadman had thoughtfully arranged behind him. His hands had been cuffed to each side of the bed, making him feel spread out and vulnerable.

But in a strangely nice way...

Instead of saying it he closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall, giving in to Deadman’s gentle caresses.

He could hear the smile in Deadman’s voice “Good. Just relax and let me take care of you”

When Sam heard liquid being pressed out of a tube he hadn’t expected Deadman to start out with a foot massage. Nothing weird or sexual, just a normal foot massage, rubbing the tension out of his poor abused feet. He then moved on to his calves, pressing his fingers into the sore muscles in long, firm strokes, and finally his thighs.

Sam couldn’t help himself “You’re good”

“Oh, heh” Deadman sounded honestly flattered “I’ve studied the human body in and out. I know which muscles we use the most and where they’re all placed”

And it was working. Sam thought he was relaxed before, but felt himself unfold like a flower under Deadman’s care. He heard the other man chuckle.

“Didn’t know I was _that_ good”

Sam looked down at his cock, flat against his stomach, and just smiled with a little shrug. 

His head fell back again when Deadman leaned down and took him in his mouth, rubbing his tongue against the head expertly. He had always been really good at that. Sam didn’t suspect Deadman of having any prior experience before him, he was just a natural. 

When he felt one of Deadman’s fingers, coated in a thick layer of massage oil, being pressed against his opening he lifted his leg, allowing him access.

He was so relaxed it almost didn’t feel like sex, just a continuation of the massage. His arms hang limply in the cuffs as he let Deadman have his way with him, rolling his hips ever so slightly.

“Hng, I’m ready” he mumbled, spreading his legs a bit wider.

“Oh, I didn’t think we’d go that far tonight” Deadman said, his face red. Carefully he kneeled on the bed, Sam spreading his legs wide to accommodate his body.

It surprised even Sam how easily Deadman slipped into him. The doctor took some time to appreciate the tight heat before he started moving, the ridges of his cock sending sparks of pleasure up Sam’s body.

“You feel so good, Sam. You’re so relaxed for me”

Sam had to struggle to not snap the handcuffs, forcing himself to stay limp and pliant. Deadman wouldn’t last long, he never did, but Sam wanted him to cum inside him. 

And he soon did, a few strangle moans and a couple of irregular thrusts announcing the end.

“Oh god, I’m sorry Sam” he said, pushing his hair out of his eyes “This was for you, but now I’ve cum before you”

He was about to pull out but Sam folded his legs a little tighter around him “Wait, not yet”

“Oh? You want to come with me inside you?”

Sam blushed but kept eye contact with Deadman. _Yes_.

Deadman was still hard enough to rock back and forth a bit while he took hold of Sam’s cock, rubbing it with the same firmness he had used on his muscles earlier. It clearly sent little jolts through his now oversensitive cock to continue after he had come, but he didn’t stop. It was one of the hottest things Sam had seen.

He came harder than he expected under Deadman’s loving gaze.

“You’re beautiful, Sam”

 _Sentimental old fool_ Sam thought fondly as he fell limply back against the pillows, spent and tired and relaxed.

“And you didn’t break the cuffs” Deadman smiled “Very good”

He pressed the mechanism that released Sam’s hands, but Sam couldn’t be bothered to move his arms. Deadman laid down next to him, caressing his chest.

“I’d like you to cuff me next time” he said, sounding like he was telling Sam a secret.

“Yeah?” Sam said with a slightly crooked smile. He wasn’t surprised.

“Yes, but not with those. With real handcuffs”

Sam turned his head to look at Deadman who looked a bit shy when he said “I trust you”


End file.
